0.2.1
0.2.1, the Mana Scientist update, is a minor update, released February 2nd, 2018 @ 10:20pm with build number #052. * Previous udpate: 0.2, the Minion update * Next update: 0.2.2, the Dailies update Announcement The update was announced January 14th, 2018 @ 1:11pm in the official Guild Game Discord server. * Goals: ** Add more ways to replenish mana. ** Increase the possible mana regeneration and thus decrease the mana's value. ** Reconstruction of the 1st event: Mana Scientist Release date: Late January to early February. Content Additions * 9 new cards. * New card type: Equipment ** Using Equipment cards doesn't cost any mana and equips used card. ** Equipment cards have various effects, which are active while equipped. ** Each Equipment has its own durability. *** Part of the player's damage taken is is dealt to their equipment. **** This part is slot-specific. ***** Currently only one slot (Rings) has 10%. *** When durability goes to 0 or less, Equipment is permanently destroyed. ** Used Equipment can be managed through the Equipment command. * New card rarity: Special ** Special cards don't drop from common sources (Shop, Quests, etc.). ** All Special cards have their own source instead. *** Currently all Special cards can be obtained through the Mana Scientist event. ** XP gain from discovering cards with the Special rarity: 320 * Event command ** Rewritten code and improved visuals. ** >event list [] shows date of each event's last launch. ** New command >event list last, which sorts events by the date of their last launch. * Events ** Rewritten code. ** Mana Scientist *** Now offers Rings and Potions. *** You can buy only 1 Ring and 1 Potion during the event. *** You can manage the offers via the >event offers [], >event view and >event buy commands. ** Royal Battle *** New >event leaderboard command alias: >event top *** Leaderboard is now split into pages of 20 players. *** New command >event leaderboard , showing given page of the event's leaderboard. *** HP gained from removing HP during the event: 10-25% → *** Reward scaling from total HP removed during the event: 40-60% → *** Base reward value: 0 → ** Monster Hunt: If monster escapes, bot will show its remaining health. * If a critical error occurs during the command process, bot will warn the command's author instead of continuing. Changes * Cards ** Mana Potion *** New artwork. *** New name: Lesser Mana Potion *** Set: none → Potion *** Value: 180 → ** Persuade *** Value: 320 → ** Poisoned Arrow *** Value: 960 → ** Void Crusher *** Now has to destroy a friendly minion on order to destroy a target player's minion as well. * Bot is a bit slower due to synergizing new code with the old one. ** This problem should slowly fade with upcoming updates. * Card name is no longer required when suggesting a new card in the feedback form. Fixes * If a player targeted by Void Crusher didn't have more than 1 minion, Void Crusher didn't destroy any friendly minion. * Haunted Creeper had same discoverable ID as the Spectral Spider. * Merchant's offer preview wasn't showing some information about the card. * Text correction. Trivia * 0.2.1 update is the first update officialy announced before its release. Category:Updates